Work by a mechanic on a vehicle can be accomplished more efficiently if the mechanic's tools are supported such that they are readily available to the mechanic and such that the mechanic can remain in the working position while having access to all of the tools needed to accomplish the maintenance operation. If the mechanic must move between a work position and a tool area, the maintenance operation is substantially more time consuming and labor intensive.
Additionally, in many repair applications, the mechanic may work beneath a vehicle supported on a hydraulic lift. In such applications the mechanic will stand beneath the vehicle and the tools should be supported such that they are elevated and positioned within easy reach of the mechanic. In other operations, the vehicle may be supported on the ground, and the mechanic will work under the vehicle on a mechanics creeper. Efficiency requires that the tools be readily accessible to the mechanic when he is working in this position such that he is not required to repeatedly move from under the vehicle in order to obtain tools.